Programmed cell death protein-1 (PD-1) is a member of the CD28 superfamily that delivers negative signals upon interaction with its two ligands, PD-L1 or PD-L2. PD-1 and its ligands are broadly expressed and exert a wide range of immunoregulatory roles in T cell activation and tolerance. PD-1 and its ligands are involved in attenuating infectious immunity and tumor immunity, and facilitating chronic infection and tumor progression.
Modulation of the PD-1 pathway has therapeutic potential in various human diseases (Hyun-Tak Jin et al., Curr Top Microbiol Immunol. (2011); 350:17-37). Blockade of the PD-1 pathway has become an attractive target in cancer therapy. Therapeutic antibodies that block the programmed cell death protein-1 (PD-1) immune checkpoint pathway prevent T-cell down regulation and promote immune responses against cancer. Several PD-1 pathway inhibitors have shown robust activity in various phases of clinical trials (R D Harvey, Clinical Pharmacology and Therapeutics (2014); 96(2), 214-223).
Agents that block the interaction of PD-L1 with either PD-1 or CD80 are desired. Some antibodies have been developed and commercialized. A few patent applications disclosing non-peptidic small molecules have been published (WO 2015/160641, WO 2015/034820, and WO 2017/066227 and WO2018/009505 from BMS; WO 2015/033299 and WO 2015/033301 from Aurigene; WO 2017/070089, US 2017/0145025, WO 2017/106634, US2017/0174679, WO2017/192961, WO2017/222976, WO2017/205464, WO2017/112730, WO2017/041899 and WO2018/013789 from Incyte, WO2018/006795 from Maxinovel and WO2018/005374 from us, ChemoCentryx). However there is still a need for alternative compounds such as small molecules as inhibitors of PD-L1, and which may have advantageous characteristics in term of oral administration, stability, bioavailability, therapeutic index, and toxicity.